


Well, Shoot

by December21st



Category: The River
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we’ve got here is a failure to communicate. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Shoot

Alone on the _Magus_ ' deck late one night, Clark started shouting when _something_ suddenly grabbed his ankle and started dragging him towards the river. “Something’s got me! Shoot it! Shoot it!"

Whatever-it-was let go once A.J., the cameraman, and Brynildson, the security expert, arrived on deck, wielding a camera and automatic rifle respectively, both intending to shoot Clark’s attacker in completely different ways.

Later that night, Clark mused that they should establish ahead of time what “shoot it” meant if they wanted to have any hope of surviving to make this documentary. As soon as he figured it out himself.


End file.
